


leading lady

by bensolosgirlfriend



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a director, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rey is an actress, Reylo Baby, Secret Marriage, Smut, a really good one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensolosgirlfriend/pseuds/bensolosgirlfriend
Summary: Prompt: Ben Solo is an up and coming director. When asked if he’ll consider Rey Kanata for his next leading lady, all he can do is smirk. Turns out, they’ve been secretly married for years and have agreed to keep their work lives separate to avoid suspicion.Or Ben is confronted with many rumors during his interviews following the releases of his new films
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 490





	leading lady

Ben doesn’t like interviews. He does them because Gwen, his publicist, asks him too, but he doesn’t like them. He doesn’t like dressing up for them, he doesn’t like small talk with interviewers, and he especially doesn’t like answering prodding questions that are nobody’s business. 

“Thanks for coming,” Snap Wexley, his interviewer and reporter for TMZ, tells him with a kind smile. 

His lips twitch into a friendly, but false smile of his own. “Of course.”

“You’re a hard man to get a hold of.”

“I’m busy,” Ben says, and he can just imagine Gwen’s opinion on him being even a little standoff-ish. “But I’m happy to be here,” he adds, albeit reluctantly. 

“We’re happy to have you here. Let’s get right into it. ‘Divorce Story’ has become a renowned and critically acclaimed movie and in the span of only a few months, Ben Solo has become a household name. How does it feel?”

“Weird,” he admits with a shrug. “It’s an amazing feeling to be able to share your story, and have people all across the world relate, but the attention isn’t exactly welcomed.”

Snap laughs. “It’s pretty obvious you’re not a fan of fame.”

Ben laughs awkwardly. 

“You shouldn’t be ashamed, though! Your movie is so well-received because of how relatable and painful the story of divorce really is.”

“Thank you.”

“What inspired your movie?” he asks. 

Ben nearly cringes. It’s a private question he’s only had to answer to his team of producers. “My parents divorced when I was eleven.”

“So that explains the son in the story.”

“I guess,” Ben says. “There’s more to the story of divorce than just the parents.”

“My parents divorced when I was fifteen,” Snap explains. “Kids feel like it’s their fault.”

Ben frowns. “They do.”

Snap nods his head in an understanding way that Ben wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemy, and then continues. “Some have argued that this movie reads more like a love story. Would you agree?”

“Maybe,” he says. “I’m not sure if people ever really fall out of love, anyway.”

“Do you know this from experience?”

Ben almost rolls his eyes. He's perfectly clear about his stance on personal questions. “I’ve never been divorced, but I think when you love something so much that you give it a marriage certificate and put on a party that maybe it’s impossible to fall completely out of love. Especially after that love is manifested into a child. But I don’t think love has anything to do with this movie.”

“Really?”

“You can love something,” he says, “but that thing can be bad for you.”

“That’s true,” Snap says. “And you think your main characters, Nicole and Charlie, were in love?”

“Absolutely.” He nods his head. “I think they were in love when the divorce finalized, but I don’t think it was enough.”

“Very poignant,” Snap says. “You seem like a very passionate man.”

“Maybe.”

“Definitely. You’re so passionate that you’re already working on your next movie. Is that correct?”

“I am.”

“Are you ready to reveal what your next project is about?”

That’s the plan, he thinks. Reluctantly, he says, “it’s a love story.”

“You seem like a fan of love,” Snap says.

“Something like that,” Ben agrees. “I can’t reveal too much, but it’s a story about a man, and a woman, and there’s no divorce.”

Snap laughs. “Just giving us enough to let us know it’s not the same movie.”

Ben smirks. “You caught me.”

“We’ve heard some rumors about your new leading lady.”

“We don’t have a cast set in stone.”

“Rumor has it Rey Kanata is at the top of your list. Care to confirm?”

Ben smiles softly, and let’s him down easy. “As I said, we haven’t made any choices with our cast yet.”

“Don’t be afraid to thank me if I’ve given you any ideas, then,” Snap concludes with a wink. “Rey Kanata has been making rounds as Hollywood’s newest leading lady, so I won’t say I gave you the idea, but…”

“While Miss Kanata is a wonderful actress, we are looking at an older demographic for this movie,” Ben offers with a smile that’s maybe a little too easy, perhaps a tad too teasing. “To shut down the rumors, that is.”

“Of course,” Snap agrees with a smile. “So, moving on, fans are dying to know—any truth in the rumors you’ll be directing the next ‘Galaxy Wars?’”

Ben does roll his eyes then. “No comment.”

…

Ben has a little time off before he starts filming. Time for interviews, his publicist, Gwen, argues; time for writing, his editor, Hux, tells him. He isn’t so keen on using his only time off from 14-hour days for TMZ trash interviews and scribbling ideas about a next movie that he hasn’t even thought of yet. There’s someplace else he’d much rather be. 

Like in this bed, for instance. 

Ben turns into the warm body in his bed, sprawled across his chest, legs wrapped tight around his waist. She smells perfect, like the detergent she uses on their clothes and warm honey from her soap. He presses his nose into her chestnut hair, a wavy mess from sleep, and steals kisses to the top of her head and her temple until she groans in her sleep, gripping him even tighter. He doesn’t mean to wake her up, but by the time he’s trailed his lips down from her forehead all the way to the crook of her neck, she’s wiggling in his grasp and sighing softly.

“Ben,” she moans. “What time is it?”

“Early,” he whispers.

“Then why are you waking me?” she whines, but her fingers tangle in his long, dark hair as he kisses her jaw, her neck, her clavicle. She tastes even better than she smells, a little sweaty with sleep and something deliciously her. 

“I missed you,” he admits softly, and she giggles. He presses kisses to her breasts through the thin material of her sleep top, taking a soft nipple into his mouth and sucking. She moans delightfully, gripping his hair a little tighter, tightening her legs around his waist a little more. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she says, breathless, when he begins fondling her other, neglected breast, kneading it in his large hands. 

“You know, there are rumors going around about my next movie,” he says against her breasts, and begins peeling her top off. She raises her arms and he removes it easily, and brings his attention back to her chest, flushed and perfectly pink. He takes another nipple into his lush mouth, and sucks, hard, making her squirm. It leaves him hard against her core, still wrapped tightly around his waist. When he releases her breast with a wet ‘pop!’ he continues, “about who will be playing my leading lady.”

“Oh?” She grips him tight, rubbing her cunt, already wet and hot, against his clothed cock, the only thing between them his underwear and her panties. 

“They think it’s Rey Kanata,” he whispers, leaving her breasts to trail down her stomach, “can you believe that?”

She gasps. “Not her.”

He laughs easily, kissing her stomach as she releases him from the vice-like grip of her legs to lay on her back, dragging his nose down until his lips meet the line of her panties. He takes a moment to breathe in her scent before pulling her panties down with his fingers, down her ankles and off, onto the floor. She’s bare to him now, swollen and pink, sopping wet. He doesn’t want to lose this moment, nuzzling her pubic bone with his nose, pressing wet kisses to her mound. “I had to let them down easy,” he says, huffing a breath into her hot pussy, sending a shiver up her spine. 

“They took it well?” she asks, breathy and soft. He leaves her soundless with his ministrations, only heaving breaths and soft mewls. 

“As well as they could have.” He clucks his tongue. “If only I had told them.” Before she can respond, he presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to her slit that leaves her twitching, and then paints a long, hot stripe with his tongue down her soaked cunt. She tastes incredible, sweet and tangy, and her pussy is absolutely ripe with want. 

“Told them what?” she whispers, and then moans loudly when he begins sucking on her clit. Soon, his fingers find her tight heat, one long digit pressing into her. She squelches as he reaches the deepest part of, curling his finger and pressing against her soft walls, leaving her squealing with desire. He has her exactly where he wants her.

He releases her clit from his soft lips before she can finish, pauses his fingers, and she groans loudly, clearly confused by his decision to leave her restless. “That my wife had turned down the role.”

He takes her clit back between his teeth, nose pressing into her mound, creating a delicious pressure that has her as close as she was before he stopped so abruptly. He sucks, hard, on her swollen clit, and she comes frighteningly quickly, gushing against his mouth as he laps up her juices, leaving her loose and nearly delirious with need. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, as she comes down from her incredible high. “I’m sorry, I’ll do anything for you, baby, I’m sorry,” she babbles, hands in his hair as he begins his ascent back to her lips from her readied cunt. 

“Anything?” he asks against her neck. She helps him shimmy down his underwear until his cock springs free, red and swollen with want, precum beading at the head. He presses himself against her cunt, catching in her slit, pushing himself against her clit. She feels incredible, hot and tight as he begins pressing into her. He fits so perfectly, sliding in easily, both of them groaning when she takes him fully. 

“Anything.” She kisses every mole on his face as he begins thrusting into her lazily. The sun bleeding through the blinds leaves her face glowing softly beneath him, green eyes hazy with lust and exhaustion. Her fingers are still in his hair, perfectly tight as he makes love to her on top of their sheets. 

“I want Rey Solo to be my leading lady,” he whispers into her ear. Her grip tightens. His thrusts begin to speed up, the steady slap of his balls against her cunt the only sound in their bedroom until Rey begins moaning.

“I’m close,” she says. “I’m so close.”

“Good girl,” he sighs into her ear. “Such a good girl, come for me, again, come for me,” and she does, in the golden light of the early morning, pulsing against his hard cock as he takes her through her second orgasm. When she finishes, he can’t hold it any longer, spilling inside of her as they ride their orgasms together. A deep groan is ripped from him as he finishes, nuzzling his nose into her neck, inhaling her divine scent. 

“I love you,” he presses a kiss to her neck, and then another, and another until she’s giggling again, and he’s still inside her. He doesn’t want to pull out. He wants to live inside her hot, wet pussy, keep her full of his come for as long as he can. 

“I love you,” she replies between laughter. When he finally pulls out of her, she whimpers from the loss, only to wrap herself right back up into him, head on his chest and arms wrapped tight around his waist. They relax, sated, staring at the ceiling and allowing the morning light to fill their dim room. 

Finally, Rey speaks, “I thought we decided to keep our work lives separate.”

He snorts. “Well, I changed my mind.”

“I thought you were looking for someone older,” she mocks, dragging a finger delicately up his chest. 

“I think you’re old enough—”

“Watch it.”

He laughs and presses another kiss to her temple. “I want to make a movie with you.”

“We’ll have to be careful on set,” she reminds him. 

“Who cares?” 

“And you’ll be directing me into falling in love with another man,” she teases. 

He responds anyway with, “I trust you,” and that makes her lips twitch into an earnest smile that tugs at his heart. 

“We made this decision because we didn’t want anybody in our business,” she says, and then adds, “because you didn’t want anybody in our business.”

“I misjudged my desperation for your talent.”

It’s her turn to snort. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

He presses a kiss to her cheek. “It’s gotten me inside you—“

“Fine,” she says, and turns into him a little more. “But people might find out.”

He clicks his tongue. “Let them.”

“And then we’ll never be left alone again.”

That leaves him cringing, only a little. And he says, anyway, “worth it.”

“You really want to work with me?” Rey asks. 

“More than anything,” Ben tells her. 

With a long sigh, she stretches and says, again, “fine, fine, I’ll do it,” and Ben turns into her for a long, thankful kiss that curls her toes and leaves them both thinking that this isn’t such a bad idea. 

Maybe it’s the best idea. 

He’s still not sure if he wants the truth to come out, but for an opportunity to finally work with his wife that leaves him nearly starstruck and endlessly impressed and proud, he’ll do it. 

…

Ben crosses his legs in his seat with a long sigh. Hung behind him is a movie poster with Rey Kanata and Poe Dameron, their faces close, their lips a hair apart with his own movie title written across their faces. It’s a passionate photo, Rey looks desperate and Poe looks stricken and it’s absolutely perfect, two stars-crossed lovers modeling together seamlessly their supposed want for each other. 

He nearly smirks. If only they knew how Rey looks at him. 

“Welcome back,” Snap says with a friendly smile. “It’s been a while, Ben.”

“Thanks for having me,” Ben replies with his own smile. 

“Last time we were here you’d just released ‘Divorce Story,’ and with your new release of your modern telling of ‘Romeo and Juliet,’ you’re becoming a little too popular for your own wants, is that right, Ben?”

He smirks and laughs, a little. “You know me too well, Snap.”

Snap grins. “It’s an easy guess,” he admits. “I saw the movie. I don’t always get to really enjoy the movies that I see for interviewing purposes, but wow, what a story.”

“Thank you.”

“It made me want to fall in love all over again. The wife was very happy.”

That makes Ben smile. “Happy to hear it.”

“And Rey Kanata,” he wiggles his eyebrows, “what can I say?”

“She’s got a gift,” Ben agrees. 

“I think I do too. I did predict the future. You used Kanata!”

“I did,” Ben concedes. “The rumors were true.”

“There are many rumors swimming around, care if we address a few?”

Ben nods warily, eyes narrowed. “Depends on the rumor.”

Snap laughs. “You do lead a life of mystery. Secret wife? Secret kids?”

Ben nearly chokes. “Um, no—”

“Kidding!” 

He nods his head slowly. “Right.”

“We’ll start off easy—we heard a new film is already in the works.”

“You got me.”

“Spectacular! I’m already looking forward to it,” Snap says excitedly. “Can you tell us anything about it?”

“I’m afraid there’s not much to tell, yet.”

Snap rolls his eyes. “That can’t be entirely true.”

“It’s all the truth you’ll be getting from me,” Ben says as his lips curl into a smile he’s sure Gwen would hate. 

“Alright, alright. Will you be using Rey Kanata again?” he asks. 

Ben smiles. “Not this time,” and he means it. 

Rey has other things to attend to at the moment, ones that are less involved in filming and more involved in taking care of herself. Or something like that. Something that’s nobody’s business, until Snap says, “we have one last rumor.”

Ben raises an eyebrow. “That being?”

“Well, I hear congratulations are in store.” Snap’s lips curl into a cheeky grin. “Is it true you’re going to be a father?”

Ben had actually heard those rumors. How people manage to come up with timely drama is beyond him. Still, his stomach flips, and he fights back his own proud grin when he finally says, “no comment.”


End file.
